Uncommon nonsense!
by Alice of the Affair
Summary: And what one believes to be a children's story, never truly is... It seems Wonderland has a relatively new guest and relatively new inhabitants. Dreams tend to grow, too.


There she was. Standing, fists clenched. But not in anger. Never in anger... Simply the sorrow welling up, begging for a release it would not gain. Her story had played out so horribly, but then he.. Him... He came along. He fixed it all. He dried her wet pages, rebound her, and illustrated the happiness she never knew she could obtain. Now, though... Now no longer was such a thing true. He had moved down the hallway, fierce, upset. She stood now at the end, watching his back. Her emotions threatened her sanity now. Choking back anything that could release the woe increasing in her soul, she opened her mouth, "I see! God, do I finally see! You're always doing this! You always make your bed, but never stay in it! Ugh!" She started to shake her head, her hands now unclenched as she brought them up, stepping back. Don't ask for me again! I'm.. I'm... Gone. Just taking it and going!"

The young woman was turning, briskly making way for the top of the stairwell to retrieve the prized possession in the room below. Her speech, as predicted, only angered him more. He himself had never been a violent man, but those words, the idea of her leaving, frightened him a great deal and this brought up and further fed his rage, causing him to turn as well, hasty as he moved after her.

"You've become nothing, but a selfish, self-centered, cynical _bitch!_" He voiced, catching her just before she took her first step, and, without a second thought, thrust his hands forward right as she spun on her heel to confront him and protest this accusation.

Copper brown hair forced into her face from the air she fell against, Dianna's eyes widened, her startled, weak gaze meeting his, recognizing the regret and fear that now laced his face. He reached forward as if to catch the hand she had outstretched, parting her lips, as if now to cry out, as if... As if it could help her... Everything felt so slow as she tumbled backwards... Feeling as though it was drawing near, she shut her eyes, breaking the heavy stare between the two. Her mind lingering in the dark abyss she now enclosed her vision in, she heard those familiar words echo...

_But words are things, and a small drop of ink, Falling like dew, upon a thought, produces That which makes thousands, perhaps millions, think._

Breathing heavily, ragged, as if her whole back was balanced on needles and a single sharp breath would break her luck, sentencing her to pain unimaginable. Blackness still haunted her vision and she wondered when the pain would set in and she'd finally hear the worried tone of her... Even now, still dear Mikhail... But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Eyes flickering open, they were welcomed by some vibrant background of blues, white streams splattered across it's paper like paint on a canvas. Confused immediately, she jolted up into a sitting position, hands grasping at the ground, which ultimately was... Grass. Rubbing the back of her head as she drew her knees up to her chest, her dark eyes, partially blinded by her copper bangs, scanned the surroundings.

It appeared as though this was some sort of field... A nature park, maybe? Everything seems so beautiful, perfectly manicured, but... Wild... Natural... Wind flashed through the lands and the heavy flapping of bird wings caught her attention. Her gaze swept the field of wildflowers for signs of the birds she believed had taken off and into flight... Nothing crossed her field of vision. Closing her eyes once again, she wrapped her arms around herself, drawing her knees even closer.

"Silly girl, you can't nap here!"

Eyes shooting open, they met the rather upside-down gaze of a man whose hat seemed rather keen on not falling off. Sucking her breath in, she let out a scream, throwing herself back, though realizing she'd only meet his knees. She simply tumbled backwards, obviously wrong with her theory.

"G-Get away!" Came her objection, forcing herself to her feet, her slender, delicate hands drawn up in defense. A pathetic one at that. Dumbfounded, she saw no one. Lowering her hands slowly, she turned her gaze to the left, to see if she could spot the stranger.

"Oh, feisty, aren't we! But, please, manners, manners... I can't allow violence and tea to be present at the same time!"


End file.
